<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wind Harp by Kujo1597</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155017">Wind Harp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujo1597/pseuds/Kujo1597'>Kujo1597</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Growing Closer [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujo1597/pseuds/Kujo1597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lovely evening planned by Stormer, a romantic dinner at one of the nicest restaurants in town, and then a trip to the cliffside to look at one of the greatest sights under the moonlight. There, a new song is born and old feelings are strengthened. </p><p>Who knew a bad morning could lead into such a wonderful night?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kimber Benton/Mary "Stormer" Phillips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Growing Closer [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2279798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wind Harp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Stormer, I’m just calling to make sure we’re still on for our date tonight.”</p><p>
  <em>[“Yep! Sure are!” Stormer sounded cheerful. “Quick aside though, do you happen to know how to clean beer out of a keytar?”] </em>
</p><p>“How did you get beer in there?”</p><p>Jerrica overheard the question and decided to listen in.</p><p>
  <em>[“Ah well, Jetta didn’t like my choice in drinks,” Stormer replied. “She poured it on my instrument and shouted something about ‘garbage yankee beer.’ Then she threw the can at me.”] </em>
</p><p>“Jetta threw what at you?” Kimber sat up straight and glared. Of course there was nobody around to direct it at.</p><p>
  <em>[“It was a can so don’t worry about any broken glass being involved.”] </em>
</p><p>“You really shouldn’t downplay it. That was awful of her.”</p><p>Jerrica yanked the phone receiver out of Kimber’s hand. “Stormer! Did I hear correctly? Somebody threw something at you?”</p><p>
  <em>[“Oh hi Jerrica, yeah you heard right,” Stormer knew better than to deny it. “It was a beer can. Let me tell you, if you give Jetta something you better make sure it’s British. I dunno why she came here if she hates American stuff so much.”] </em>
</p><p>Jerrica clenched her fist and focused on controlling her volume. “You need to consider leaving. I’ll look over your contract to find a way out for you.”</p><p>
  <em>[“But I like Roxy and Pizzazz,” Stormer sounded like she was pouting. “I’m fine, I can handle Jetta.”] </em>
</p><p>Kimber took the receiver away from Jerrica so she could pace around and try to calm down. “Hey it’s Kimber again. I’ll come by your place and help you clean up the mess. Okay? Do you have rubbing alcohol?”</p><p>
  <em>[“Rubbing alcohol?”] </em>
</p><p>“Iso... Jerrica, what’s the proper name for it?”</p><p>“Isopropyl alcohol,” Jerrica replied.</p><p>“Did you catch that?”</p><p>
  <em>[“I did, and nope, I don’t have it.”] </em>
</p><p>“I’ll bring some with me. See you soon!”</p><p>
  <em>[“Thanks Kimber, see ya!”]</em>
</p><p>Kimber hung up and turned to her sister who was still walking around like a caged animal. “It’s weird seeing <em>you</em> so hot under the collar. That’s usually me.”</p><p>“Does this happen often?”</p><p>“More than I’d like,” Kimber replied truthfully. “I’ve tried talking Stormer into leaving The Misfits but she really does like being in that group. Their really crazy schemes are gonna give her grey hair from all the stress. But she has a lot of fun when they play harmless pranks and perform together. And when she goes out drinking with Roxy. But they can do that even if Stormer leaves.”</p><p>“I don’t like it.”</p><p>“Hey you and me both. But she’s an adult, she can make her own decisions. I’ll keep trying to reason with her, but she can be pretty stubborn about certain things.”</p><p>“I’m coming with you.”</p><p>“Okay, but promise you won’t lecture Stormer while you’re there. She doesn’t need that right now.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kimber rang Stormer’s doorbell and it didn’t take long for the door to get opened.</p><p>Kimber gasped. “Mary! Your eye!”</p><p>“Huh? Ah no... is it obvious I got punched?” Stormer looked away. “Yeah, come in. I’ll explain that but you might as well get comfy first.”</p><p>When Jerrica walked by she gave Stormer a stern look. It made the later feel like she was about to get the lecture of a lifetime from her mother. On the glass table sat Stormer’s keytar, a couple damp rags, and a bunch of tools. The instrument was mostly disassembled by this point. Kimber sat in the chair next to the table and put down the rubbing alcohol then picked up a screwdriver to continue the disassembly.</p><p>“I can get that part,” Stormer said. “I feel bad that you’re all dolled up and doing mechanical work. I just needed pointers.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Kimber waved off Stormer’s concern. “You should think about that eye of yours.”</p><p>“Yes, you should,” Jerrica had a hard time not sounding like she wanted to chew Stormer out. “Get a towel and put some ice in it for me.”</p><p>“Uh, right,” Stormer did just that and Jerrica held the towel up against Stormer’s swollen eye with a frown.</p><p>Stormer couldn’t help laughing. “You’re <em>really</em> reminding me of my mom right now.”</p><p>“Tell me what happened,” Jerrica’s tone didn’t help Stormer’s feeling in the slightest. “Did Jetta do this too?”</p><p>“She did, but this was legitimately my fault,” Stormer replied. “I felt pretty keyed up about the beer thing and threw the first punch.”</p><p>“Good,” Kimber said under her breath.</p><p>“Kimber!” But Jerrica was still able to hear her, she bit her lip. She promised to not lecture Stormer.</p><p>“Gosh, just go ahead and say it already,” Stormer said with a sigh. “I can see it in your face. You wanna chew me out.”</p><p>“I <em>want</em> you to leave The Misfits,” Jerrica said. “You deserve better than that.”</p><p>“Yeah, but they need me,” Stormer protested.</p><p>“If they really needed you then they’d treat you better,” Kimber spoke up as she dipped a cotton swab into the rubbing alcohol. “I would’ve walked ages ago.”</p><p>“But at this point it’s just Jetta that’s the problem,” Stormer really didn’t want to have this discussion again. “Pizzazz said she’ll take care of things.”</p><p>Kimber took in a deep breath and twirled around the cotton swab. “I hope she does this time.”</p><p>The doorbell rang and Jerrica got up after telling Stormer to keep the ice on her eye. She opened the door.</p><p>“Hey Stor-” Pizzazz noticed who answered the door. “Oh great. <em>Of course</em> you’re here. Your baby sister’s Stormer’s girlfriend.</p><p>“Why are you here Pizzazz?” Jerrica crossed her arms.</p><p>“What? I can’t come over to my friend’s house to cheer her up?” Pizzazz shoved past Jerrica and barged into the living room. She held up her gifts. “Hey Stormer! I brought some wine coolers and a box of wine that burns like acid and’ll get you hammered! Kimber can have some too I guess.”</p><p>“Thanks Pizzazz, but I’d like to you know, be sober for my date tonight,” Stormer said.</p><p>“Not right now,” Kimber said.</p><p>“What? <em>Fine.”</em> Pizzazz flopped on the couch next to Stormer. “Oh by the way Stormer, I told Jetta that if she pulled that shit again she’s out of the country.”</p><p>“You threatened to get her deported?” Jerrica said down as far away from Pizzazz as she could, with her arms crossed.</p><p>“Jetta didn’t come here legally,” Stormer elaborated. “She’s only here because she’s in The Misfits.”</p><p>“My father paid off all the right people to get her paperwork done,” Pizzazz opened up a wine cooler. “And he can pay all the right people to get her kicked out of the country.”</p><p>Jerrica sighed.</p><p>“Hey Stormer, can I take this part out?” Kimber asked. “I’ve never seen the inside of a keytar before.”</p><p>“Yep, that comes out,” Stormer replied.</p><p>“I’ll never figure out why you bother fixing that thing,” Pizzazz said as she stared at Kimber disassembling the instrument. “Why not just buy a new one?”</p><p>“It just wouldn’t be the same,” Stormer frowned. “I like my keytar.”</p><p>“I guess,” Pizzazz shrugged. “But the day you put it together with duct tape I’m burning it.”</p><p>“Don’t take it to work if it gets to that point, got it.”</p><p>“No! Throw it out!”</p><p>“You wouldn’t know anyway!”</p><p>“Whatever. Fussy-britches.”</p><p>“That’s not being fussy.”</p><p>“You’re right, it’s being sappy,” Pizzazz genuinely smiled. “But that’s you. Now nobody let this leave the room! Sometimes I do like that little sappy part of you.”</p><p>Stormer smiled.</p><p>Pizzazz looked at the clock. "Your date’s soon, right?”</p><p>“Are you still going out?” Jerrica asked.</p><p>“Of course we are!” Kimber and Stormer replied in unison.</p><p>“I... was just thinking that afte-”</p><p>“-Stormer worked too damn hard to get this reservation to give it up!” Pizzazz interrupted Jerrica. “I wouldn’t let her over a little thing like a fist-fight anyway. I’d drag those two to the restaurant myself if I had to!”</p><p>“Aawwww, Pizzazz,” Joy was all over Kimber’s face. “I really appreciate that, thank you.”</p><p>Pizzazz waved Kimber off. “Come on Stormer, let’s get your face fixed. I’ve hidden a black eye before.”</p><p>“Okay,” Stormer let Pizzazz lead her to her bedroom to help out with getting ready.</p><p>“What dress are you wearing?” Pizzazz asked.</p><p>“This one,” Stormer pulled a black dress out of her closet, it came down to her knees before flaring out and the neckline was V-cut, and at the waist was a golden belt shaped like a lightning bolt.</p><p>“Niiice,” Pizzazz definitely approved. “You better pick a good bra, one that pushes your boobs up and makes them look great. You’d drive Kimber wild.”</p><p>“Good bra, right.”</p><p>“What are your accessories?”</p><p>Stormer put a tiger-print stole and heels on the bed along with a black choker, and a gold bracelet.</p><p>“Good, good,” Pizzazz nodded. “Well, I’ll step out for a minute while you change.”</p><p>And she did just that. Pizzazz swung by the living room to drink her wine cooler and made some small talk with Jerrica and Kimber. Eventually Stormer’s bedroom door opened and she moved to the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. And that is when Pizzazz rejoined her.</p><p>“Hey Pizzazz,” Stormer greeted her while gathering up her curly hair to one side.</p><p>“Where’s your foundation?”</p><p>Stormer directed Pizzazz to the foundation. “And grab that bold green eyeshadow and some mascara for me too.”</p><p>“The shimmery stuff?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Wow, you’re going all out. Kimber’s really special to you, huh?”</p><p>“You bet she is.”</p><p>“Alright lovebird, hold still,” Pizzazz started to apply Stormer’s makeup. “I have a shiner to hide. Thank god it’s not too purple or swollen. You better thank Jerrica for putting it on ice. You’re such a space case I bet it didn’t even cross your mind.”</p><p>“That it did not.”</p><p>“Ha, knew it,” Pizzazz then frowned. “If Jetta does anything like that again tell me and she’s out of the group. You’re one of the founding members, she ain’t. You’re more important than her and don’t you forget it.”</p><p>“Heh, thanks Pizzazz.”</p><p>“By the way, I won’t be bringing booze over to Jetta’s place, she deserved to get clocked by you. Like, <em>Jesus</em> Stormer. I didn’t even know you could throw a punch.”</p><p>“Of course I can, I have a really protective older brother and he taught me how to defend myself. My whole family was worried when I said I was moving to the city.”</p><p>“Frickin’ yokels,” Pizzazz did a very poor job of not laughing. “Didn’t your father give you a knife?”</p><p>Stormer almost shook her head at the memory but stopped herself so her makeup wouldn’t get ruined. “He sure did. He asked me to take it everywhere with me but of course I ended up not doing that. ...After my first year of living here.”</p><p>“Cute and working a night job? Yeah, you’d need a way to stab a dude. We just doing your eyes and some lipstick?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Then I guess I’m done here. Unless you want me to put on your lipstick too.”</p><p>“I can get that myself,” Stormer turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. “Wow Pizzazz, you did a great job.”</p><p>“Yeessss, that’s it, praise me.”</p><p>Stormer actually did shake her head this time at Pizzazz’s antics. “I really do appreciate you coming over to help, and to cheer me up.”</p><p>“Yeah whatever,” Pizzazz smiled as she gave Stormer a couple pats on the shoulder. “Now go out there and give Kimber the time of her life.”</p><p>“Okay, I’m ready,” Stormer announced as she walked into the living room.</p><p>Kimber gasped with delight. “Mary! You’re so beautiful!” She then ran up to give Stormer a hug.</p><p>And this was Stormer’s first good look at Kimber’s outfit, she had been wearing a long coat before. Kimber wore a long flowing red dress with a light pink, almost white, cropped jacket. “And you’re gorgeous!”</p><p>Once the distance was closed Stormer picked Kimber up and spun her around and then the two kissed. After the kiss ended they kept their foreheads touching and gazed lovingly into each other’s eyes. Just taking in the moment. Pizzazz stood leaning in the doorway and watched with a surprisingly warm smile, and Jerrica was also watching with joy in her heart from the couch. It was moments like this where she was glad Kimber defied her and kept seeing Stormer.</p><p>The moment between the couple ended so they could start heading to the restaurant.</p><p>“Okay Pizzazz,” Stormer turned to her. “Make sure you lock up if you leave, alright?”</p><p>“Yeah yeah,” Pizzazz waved her hand. “Now hurry up and go.”</p><p>“You’re just letting Pizzazz stay in your home?” Jerrica asked.</p><p>“Sure, she’s like a cat, wandering into your house,” Stormer replied with a shrug.</p><p>“What?” Kimber stared at Stormer in confusion. “How many cats have you had go in your house?”</p><p>“Ah just a few different ones; I have repeat customers. They’re cute and meow at my door so I let them in for a bit. Then they ask to go out. Or sometimes they dart in when I get my morning paper. And that’s Pizzazz.”</p><p>“I...what?” Kimber doubled over in a fit of chuckles. “Sorry, sorry. I just- That’s adorable.”</p><p>“Wait hang on!” Pizzazz was shaking with laughter she was desperately trying to hide. “What does ‘and that’s Pizzazz’ mean?”</p><p>“It means what it sounds like,” Stormer stated simply. “You’re always wandering into my house. That’s why I gave you keys to the place; it’s so you can let yourself out and lock the door behind you. I guess you do have that over cats.”</p><p>“Thumbs and keys, great,” Pizzazz turned around so nobody could catch the fact that she had started to giggle. Pizzazz doesn’t giggle! She cackles!</p><p>“Why don’t you get one of those cat doors?” Pizzazz asked.</p><p>“No!” Everybody else in the room shouted.</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“The last thing I want is to wake up one morning with a raccoon in my house,” Stormer said.</p><p>“Trust me, you do not wanna mess with a raccoon,” Kimber added.</p><p>“It’s the one animal Kimber can’t tame,” Jerrica finished with a laugh.</p><p>“Oh” was all Pizzazz could say. Then she pointed at Kimber. “I feel like there’s a story where you tried to befriend a raccoon and it sounds like it’d be hilarious.”</p><p>“But,” Stormer put her hands on Kimber’s shoulders, “you’ll have to hear it some other time. We really need to get going if we wanna make it to the restaurant on time.”</p><p>“Yeah sure, Jerrica can fill me in anyway,” Pizzazz waved with a smirk. “Have fun kiddies~”</p><p>“Have a good time you two,” Jerrica did not look too thrilled about being left alone with Pizzazz. “I think I’ll actually follow you out the door.”</p><p>“Now hold on,” Pizzazz grabbed Jerrica’s arm. “You have an embarrassing story about your sister to tell.”</p><p>Stormer and Kimber gave the two a wave before they walked to Stormer’s car.</p><p>“Do you think they’ll be okay on their own?” Kimber asked as she glanced back at the house.</p><p>“Yeah of course,” Stormer opened the door for Kimber. “I doubt they’ll kill each other before Jerrica leaves.”</p><p>Kimber giggled. “Yeah... Jerrica must be really uncomfortable sitting in a house without its owner there. She’ll be gone right after she tells Pizzazz the raccoon story.”</p><p>“You...are going to tell me, right?” Stormer asked as she slid into the driver’s seat.</p><p>“There’s not much to tell. When I was ten I saw this scraggily but still kinda cute animal and tried calling it over. It looked pretty tame so I went up to it and made kissy noises next to it. And well, it didn’t like that very much and scratched me. <em>A lot.</em> Aja scared it off, then Shana and Jerrica took me to our dad.”</p><p>“Oh gosh.”</p><p>Kimber softly laughed. “I even have a couple scars from it.”</p><p>“You do? Where?”</p><p>“My arms and chest.”</p><p>Stormer thought hard about all the times she’d seen Kimber, although she typically looked into Kimber’s eyes more than anywhere else. “I never noticed them.”</p><p>“They’re really faint now.”</p><p>“Wait... can’t raccoons have rabies?”</p><p>“Yeah and that’s why Daddy gave me a stern talking to as he drove me to the doctor’s office,” Kimber chuckled at the memory.</p><p>“I’m a little surprised you’re laughing right now.”</p><p>“Everybody has those stories from childhood they can look back on and laugh.”</p><p>“Hmmm...” Stormer drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. “Well unlike you I’m not a Disney princess so I have no animal stories...”</p><p>“Yeah, a Disney princess who got mauled by a raccoon.”</p><p>“Oh, I guess there’s this time I went sledding with Craig. I was six or seven or something. Uh, I didn’t really <em>think</em> before getting in my sled and wound up going straight into a tree. Naturally Craig burst out laughing because that’s what big brothers do. Boy that rang my bell. Heh.”</p><p>Kimber stared at Stormer for a minute before she realized the story was over.</p><p>“Yeah...” Stormer blushed. “My childhood was pretty uneventful. My life didn’t get nuts until I moved out here.”</p><p>“‘Nuts’ is one way of putting it.”</p><p>Stormer laughed. “Pizzazz definitely did add some excitement.”</p><p>“You two have been friends for a while, huh?”</p><p>Stormer sputtered air out of her mouth. “I wanna say around four years or so. She scouted me at my old job when I yelled at a guy for being an ass to me. As soon as ‘oh you can just fuck right off’ left my mouth Pizzazz was shaking my hand and telling me that I’d be perfect for her rock group.”</p><p>“What did that guy do?” Kimber asked with a chuckle. “You <em>never</em> swear. Or is this young and rebellious Mary Phillips I’m hearing about?”</p><p>“Nah, not rebellious, just tired after an entire night of his stupid song requests. He picked all the hardest ones for me to play.”</p><p>“That jerk!”</p><p>“Hey does this count as my story I can look back at and laugh?”</p><p>“Sure,” Kimber shrugged. “That’s what you’re doing, isn’t it?”</p><p>“True.”</p><p>“So where are we going?” Kimber looked out of the window and didn’t recognize the neighbourhood.</p><p>“You’ll see,” Was all Kimber was going to get from Stormer.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Pizzazz locked the door behind Stormer and Kimber.</p><p>“Now, you have to tell me all about the raccoon.”</p><p>“There’s not much to say about it,” Jerrica shrugged. “Kimber was ten and saw a raccoon and she’s always loved all animals so she tried to pet it and got attacked. Father had a little chat with her as he drove Kimber to the doctor’s office.”</p><p>“How’d she get away from the raccoon?” Much to Jerrica’s surprise, Pizzazz didn’t laugh.</p><p>“Aja chased it away.”</p><p>“Hmmm...” Pizzazz narrowed her eyes at Jerrica. “You know, I’m starting to get the feeling you don’t like me.”</p><p>“What gave that away?”</p><p>“HA!” Pure delight was all over Pizzazz’s face. “So Miss Jerrica Benton <em>does</em> have a mouth on her.”</p><p>“When it’s called for,” Jerrica started to turn the doorknob. “Now if you excuse me, I think I’ll leave.”</p><p>“Why the rush? I saw you eyeing those coolers I brought over. Why not have a drink with me? I can’t finish them all on my own.”</p><p>Jerrica sighed. “Okay, just one.”</p><p>“Atta girl.”</p><p>“With how close Stormer and Kimber have gotten perhaps it would be good for us to break the bread,” Jerrica said as she walked to the living room with Pizzazz following close behind.</p><p>And Pizzazz looked at her blankly. “That’s a lot of words to say ‘your friend and my baby sister are dating. We should try to get along.’”</p><p>Jerrica opened up a cooler. <em>“Are</em> you friends?”</p><p>“Yeah...” Pizzazz faltered. “Sometimes jokes go a little too far. But I usually own up to it eventually. If I wasn’t Stormer’s friend I wouldn’t even be here.”</p><p>“I suppose...” Jerrica recalled something Pizzazz had said. “Why do you keep calling Kimber my baby sister?”</p><p>“Well, she is, isn’t she?” Pizzazz shrugged. “You’re like, ten years older than her.”</p><p>“WHAT?!” Jerrica glared at Pizzazz. “How old do you <em>think</em> I am?”</p><p>“Early... thirties.”</p><p>“I’m twenty-four!”</p><p>“You’re younger than me?! Christ, you act so responsible I thought you were older.”</p><p>“Some people grow up faster than others,” Jerrica side-eyed Pizzazz.</p><p>This was when Pizzazz decided that an evening with Jerrica could actually be kind of fun. She can be a little snarky.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Woah no way...” Kimber couldn’t take her eyes off of the restaurant Stormer parked by. “You got us a reservation <em>here?”</em></p><p>“Surprise,” Stormer smiled warmly.</p><p>“It’s like, <em>impossible</em> to get a table here. Oh my gosh Mary.”</p><p>Stormer shook with laughter. “I’m glad you’re so happy. I know how tired you are of our ‘incognito’ dates and wanted to do something really special for you.”</p><p>“Thank you so much!” Kimber sounded choked up as she hugged Stormer.</p><p>“The best part is, this is a pretty queer neighbourhood so we can be as affectionate as we want.”</p><p>“You thought of everything. Thank you.”</p><p>“Well, we should head in before our table’s given away.”</p><p>“Yes, of course!” Kimber let go of Stormer and opened the car door and got out. And when Stormer met up with her next to the car Kimber wrapped her arms around Stormer’s as the two walked in.</p><p>The restaurant host looked up from the book.</p><p>“Name?”</p><p>“Mary Phillips.”</p><p>“Table for two?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Your table will be free in a couple minutes. Please sit down.”</p><p>Kimber could barely resist the urge to hug Stormer tight again. “I still can’t believe we’re actually here...”</p><p>“Me neither and I booked the reservation,” Stormer snickered. “I almost gave up on it. I’m glad I didn’t.”</p><p>“Did Pizzazz help you out?”</p><p>“Oh gosh no. I can’t trust Pizzazz with something like this.”</p><p>Kimber giggled. “True. Pizzazz is more the person you ask for help from if you want somebody bribed or cussed out. I just thought that because she knew where we were going.”</p><p>“Yeah I told her after the fact.”</p><p>“Your table is ready ladies,” The host said and then he guided the couple to their table.</p><p>He was thanked by them both as they sat down and opened their menus.</p><p>Although Kimber was more focused on where she was than the food. She looked around taking the refined and dimly lit restaurant in. One person caught her eye though.</p><p>“Oh no, it’s Lindsey,” Kimber whispered then Stormer looked over. “No don’t look.”</p><p>When she noticed Stormer looking her way Lindsey raised her glass with a smile.</p><p>“Nah, we don’t have to worry about her outing us,” Stormer started to read her menu again. “Pick anything you want, it’s my treat.”</p><p>“Not at these prices it isn’t,” Kimber hissed. “We’re going Dutch.”</p><p>“Wha-bu-”</p><p>“-That’s sweet but <strong><em>way</em></strong> too much money.”</p><p>“Yeah… but-”</p><p>“-I’m not budging.”</p><p>“…Fine.”</p><p>The couple heard footsteps. “Good evening, I’m Madison and I’ll be serving you tonight, may I start you off with some drinks?”</p><p>“Sure,” Kimber gave the waitress a smile. “I’ll have a sparkling cider, thank you.”</p><p>“Hm,” Stormer considered a few things. “I’ll have some red wine, thanks.”</p><p>“Would you like some more time to look over your menus?” Madison asked.</p><p>“Yes please,” Kimber replied. And once Madison walked away she started mulling over the menu some more. “This all sounds really good… Are we getting appetizers?”</p><p>“Of course, it’s a special night so we’re doing a full meal,” Stormer hummed in thought. “I like garlic butter shrimp. Wanna share that?”</p><p>“Oh sounds delicious. Hmm… I think I’ll get antipasti and of course we can share that too.”</p><p>The waitress returned. “Are you two ready to order?”</p><p>Kimber looked over at Stormer who shrugged.</p><p>“I think we’re ready then. I’ll have the chicken kiev and antipasti to start.”</p><p>“And what would you like for your side?”</p><p>“Mixed vegetables.”</p><p>The waitress turned to Stormer.</p><p>“I’ll have a steak, medium rare, and the garlic butter shrimp.”</p><p>“And your side?”</p><p>“Garlic mashed potatoes.”</p><p>Madison confirmed the orders before walking off with the menus.</p><p>Kimber giggled. “So I guess we’re past the point where we avoid garlic.”</p><p>“Did we ever have that point?”</p><p>“True. You never were afraid of scaring me off with <em>nasty garlic breath.”</em></p><p>“I like garlic and you’re gonna have to live with that.”</p><p>“So upfront and honest.”</p><p>Kimber just could not stop grinning; her smile was infectious.</p><p>And Stormer cracked up. “You can barely sit still you’re so excited to be here.”</p><p>“Oh hush,” Kimber playfully slapped Stormer’s arm. “I just never thought I’d see the inside of this place. How did you get a table here?”</p><p>“Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answer to,” Stormer took a sip of her water.</p><p>“Oh no...”</p><p>“I'm kidding, I’m kidding,” Stormer chuckled. “It was just a lot of persistence. I called practically every day and asked if there’s any openings. And Aja even pitched in too and made some calls for me. I owe her one.”</p><p>“You even got Aja to help?” Kimber smirked. “Be warned, she collects.”</p><p>“I dunno, she likes me.”</p><p>“I grew up with Aja and she still holds me to it when I say ‘I owe you one.’”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>The conversation paused as the drinks and appetizers were dropped off. Stormer and Kimber started to eat.</p><p>“Oh well, whatever Aja asks me to do for her will be worth it,” Stormer said with a shrug. “I’ll always cherish that huge smile of yours when you saw where we were eating.”</p><p>“And I’ll always treasure that feeling,” Kimber ate a shrimp. “Good choice in appetizer by the way.”</p><p>“Thanks, and I like yours too.”</p><p>“So Pizzazz did your makeup? Or did she just-” Kimber decided to stop herself from bringing up the future black eye.</p><p>“Yep, but I picked it out of course,” Stormer replied.</p><p>“Okay, this is just me awkwardly transitioning into a question, I admit. But this has been killing me for years. What is Pizzazz’s eyebrow situation?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Like,” Kimber waggled her fork, “is she one of those people whose natural hair colour is so light their eyebrows don’t show? You know, like me and Jerrica. Or does she pluck or wax? Or was she just born without them?”</p><p>Stormer snorted in laughter. “So I don’t know for sure. All I can say is that I’ve been up close to Pizzazz and there’s nothin’ there so we can rule out the natural hair colour thing. Personally I think she gets them waxed. Do you <em>seriously</em> think <em>Pizzazz </em>has the patience to completely pluck out her eyebrows?”</p><p>“Very true. I can’t even begin to imagine. Or she could have one of her maids do it.”</p><p>“She definitely would. But that would still take a while so I’m sticking with my waxing theory.”</p><p>“So I’m surprised she knows how to put on eyeshadow. I’ve never seen Pizzazz not in her stage makeup.”</p><p>“Neither have I.”</p><p>
  <em>“Really?”</em>
</p><p>“No, never.”</p><p>“I can’t even imagine what that would look like…” Kimber leaned back in her chair.</p><p>Stormer also leaned back and tried to picture it. “Hm, I think I might have imagined it just now and it’s kind of scaring me.”</p><p>Kimber laughed. “Okay new subject, something cuter. If you could have any pet in the world what would it be?”</p><p>“A cat.”</p><p>“Mary, you practically have pet cats already,” Kimber said with a quirked eyebrow.</p><p>“I like cats,” Stormer shrugged. “And I’m not about to steal somebody else’s.”</p><p>“Fair enough.”</p><p>“Besides, I’d want a house cat. One that’s always home with me and will just hang out in the room with me and if I’m lucky sit on my lap and purr.”</p><p>“Okay, you’re winning me over on a cat being your dream pet,” Kimber hummed in thought. “As for me, I saw some llamas at a petting zoo recently and they’re soooo cute. I want one.”</p><p>“They’re adorable. But they also have kind of a mean streak and spit.”</p><p>“Nu-uh.”</p><p>“Yeah-huh. So Jerrica would never let you bring a llama into your mansion. And I wouldn’t let you bring one into my house.”</p><p>There was a beat before it hit either person what Stormer just said.</p><p>“Your… house?” Kimber broke the silence.</p><p>“Um-uh,” Stormer desperately wished that the main course would be dropped off in that moment. “W-well, we’ve been dating for a couple years now so the thought has crossed my mind, yes.”</p><p>“That’s really sweet,” Kimber warmly smiled which helped ease the air. Then she breathed in. “I have thought about it too a couple times. But I don’t think I’m ready yet.”</p><p>“That’s alright; it wasn’t a serious thought, just more my imagination getting away from me. You know?”</p><p>Kimber reached across the table to hold Stormer’s hand. “I’m sure one day it could happen. For what it’s worth, I do enjoy those times where I stay the night at your place. But I have to admit; it’s always a little eerie waking up and not hearing a bunch of little girls running around, or other noises.”</p><p>“Ha, I bet. That’s been your normal for so long.”</p><p>The waitress came by with Stormer and Kimber’s main courses and was thanked by the pair.</p><p>“So back to dream pets,” Kimber stabbed a couple vegetables with her fork. “And I mean realistic dream pets I guess. I’ve always dreamed of living in a place with a big back yard and a big fluffy dog.”</p><p>“Aw, I like dogs too,” Stormer went straight for her steak. “They’re really cute and sweet. And unlike cats you can just go up to a dog and pet it. Cats are more aloof. Which is part of the appeal for me; but I can see why you’d prefer dogs.”</p><p>“They’re the best, but Jerrica says we can’t have a dog because of allergies,” Kimber pouted. “We have to keep that in mind because we live in and run a large foster home.”</p><p>“I can’t get a cat because I travel too much. Nobody would be able to watch it.”</p><p>“Ah true… At Starlight Mansion we have Mrs. Bailey who could look after a dog while we’re all out of town. And the girls would pitch in too of course.”</p><p>“How much you wanna bet Deirdre would put her hat on the dog at least once?”</p><p>“Oh there’s no doubt in my mind she would do that.”</p><p>“So out of your girls, who’s a cat person, and who’s a dog person?”</p><p>“That’s a tough one for some of them,” Kimber tapped her chin with a hum. “Easy ones are Ashley, Deirdre, Marianne, and Lela for dog people. Terri, Anne, and Krissie for cat people. I can see Becky liking both equally. And it’s <em>really</em> hard to say for Delaree. The rest of them I could probably guess if I thought hard enough.”</p><p>“That sounds about right, but I am surprised that you think Lela would be a dog person.”</p><p>“Well I have the advantage because I’ve known her for almost as long as Aja and Shana. Plus, I’ve seen Lela gush over dogs plenty of times.”</p><p>Stormer smirked. “Cheater.”</p><p>And Kimber responded by sticking out her tongue.</p><p>“So how’s your meal?” Stormer asked.</p><p>“Soooo good,” Kimber gushed. “How’s yours?”</p><p>“It’s delicious!” Stormer replied enthusiastically. “And I’m sure dessert will be just as good as everything else.”</p><p>“You have no idea how excited I am for dessert.”</p><p>“Oh I dunno,” Stormer took in the sparkle in Kimber’s eye and the smile on her lips. “I think I have an idea. You love your sweets.”</p><p>“You like sweets too,” Kimber playfully pouted.</p><p>“You’re right, I do like sweets. But nobody in the world can beat your sweet tooth.”</p><p>“Not even any of my girls?”</p><p>“Not even your girls,” Stormer chuckled.</p><p>“Well... I guess some of them are like Ba Nee whose favourite cake is carrot cake and her favourite ice cream is pistachio.”</p><p>“Mature tastes.”</p><p>“SO!” Kimber’s excitement returned. “Will we be splitting dessert?”</p><p>“I’d like that.”</p><p>The couple continued to talk about their favourite desserts, and then eventually moved onto their lives in general. Although Kimber found it difficult to avoid bringing up subjects that would lead into talking about Jetta. And then they finished they finished their main courses and read the dessert menu.</p><p>They did end up sharing some fruit tarts.</p><p>“That was soooo good,” Kimber said as her and Stormer were walking out of the restaurant. “I’m so full I can barely move.”</p><p>“Same here,” Stormer opened the car door for Kimber. “Our dessert was the perfect choice.”</p><p>“Could you imagine if we didn’t share? Neither of us would be walking right now.”</p><p>Stormer laughed as she got into the driver’s seat.</p><p>“So what’s next?” Kimber asked. “Or is it another surprise?”</p><p>“Hm…” Stormer gave it some thought. “That would be more romantic… So yeah, it’s a surprise.”</p><p>Stormer started the car and started to drive towards the cliffside. However Kimber immediately caught on once the car left the city and she giggled to herself.</p><p>The final location ended up not being a surprise in the end but it was still breathtaking.</p><p>“You figured it out during the ride, didn’t you?” Stormer sounded mildly disappointed.</p><p>“Yeah, I did,” Kimber couldn’t lie. “But I’m still happy, this is beautiful.”</p><p>Kimber held Stormer’s arm as the two of the walked up to the harp to look at it as it played in the wind.</p><p>“You know, you’re the first person I’ve dated who has taken me here,” Kimber spoke softly.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah. Weird, right? This is <em>the</em> spot to take your date, and with good reason.”</p><p>“They must’ve been worried about being clichéd and avoided it,” Stormer returned her attention to the harp. “I’ve never been here before either, it really is amazing.”</p><p>“I’m glad you don't have that silly fear about clichés; if it’s romantic, it’s romantic.”</p><p>“You make this all sound so simple. I admire that.”</p><p>“Well I do have a lot more experience with romance than you.”</p><p>A mean joke crossed Stormer’s mind and she snickered. </p><p>“Yeah laugh it up; I said more experience, not more success,” Kimber put her hands on her hips with a playful expression.</p><p>“You know, my dad says that no experience is wasted,” Stormer put her hand on Kimber’s hip. “And I agree.”</p><p>After taking in the harp from close up Kimber moved her attention to the cliff.</p><p>“There’s something I’ve been wanting to do for forever,” Kimber walked to the edge and took a deep breath then yelled at the top of her lungs...</p><p>“I LOVE MARY ‘STORMER’ PHILLIPS!”</p><p>Kimber giggled as she turned to look at the love of her life. “It’s not a rooftop. But close enough, right?”</p><p>Stormer’s face warmed up as she joined her radiant girlfriend at the edge of the cliff, if it wasn’t for all the makeup Pizzazz had applied Stormer’s cheeks would have been red.</p><p>And then she took a deep breath.</p><p>“AND I LOVE KIMBER BENTON!”</p><p>With a chuckle Stormer turned to Kimber. “Maybe one day we <em>can</em> yell it in the city. And hopefully then my voice won’t crack horribly.”</p><p>“You say that as if mine never does that. Besides, I like your voice cracks, they’re cute.”</p><p>“Well... I guess they’re not <em>that</em> bad then,” Stormer found herself a little glad she was wearing so much foundation. Boy was her face hot.</p><p>After getting their dramatic declarations out of their system the couple moved back to the car and leaned on it. They embraced while leaning on the car; just taking in the sound of the harp, the crashing waves, and the view. The stars sparkled in the sky and the moon shined bright.</p><p>“Oh!” Kimber rummaged in the pockets of her coat and pulled out a pen and pad of paper. “I just got a great idea for a song.”</p><p>She started to write out lyrics and Stormer watched over her shoulder as she did so. Stormer let out a silent laugh at how suddenly Kimber produced those items and started working.</p><p>“I always have these things on hand just in case I get inspired,” Kimber felt Stormer laughing. “Shana is awesome and even tries to work pockets into her designs for me.”</p><p>“Sounds handy, I just hope I remember the lyrics I thought up.”</p><p>“I always worry I’ll forget, I’ve done it before and that was so annoying. I thought and thought and it just never came back to me.”</p><p>“That’s happened to me too. How irritating. Anyway, I like those lyrics...”</p><p>Stormer walked a few steps away from Kimber and then held out her hand with a smile. “Wanna try ’em out?”</p><p>Kimber accepted Stormer’s hand. “You bet.”</p><p>The two started to ballroom dance while singing to the tune within their hearts. Their dresses flowing with their movements.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When the wind harp starts strummin' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our hearts start-a hummin' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And our feet move to the tune </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Under the light of the moon </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The only place we can go </em>
</p><p>
  <em>To revel in the feelings of our own </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is this secluded spot where we can't be found </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just outside of town </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>(We're sure) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(In the future things will change)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>O how wonderful it would be </em>
</p><p>
  <em>To express our love and be free </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But in this time </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's not meant to be </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>(We're sure) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(In the future things will change)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>When the wind harp starts strummin' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our hearts start-a hummin' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And our feet move to the tune </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Under the light of the moon</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After their dance ended the two softly kissed.</p><p>And then inspiration struck Stormer. “Hey can I borrow your pen and paper? I thought up some music to go with your lyrics.”</p><p>“Hey me too!” Kimber, buzzing with excitement, passed the things to Stormer.</p><p>The couple walked back to the car while discussing their new song.</p><p>“It’d be weird having a song about a harp without one being in the song itself,” Stormer said. “But I don’t know anything about harps.”</p><p>“Me neither. By the way, how on <em>earth</em> did you cram a full bar into this tiny notepad?”</p><p>“Practice, I did this sorta thing all the time in school, I’d scribble out songs on my notes.”</p><p>“I did that too! Did you ever turn in your songs before copying them down?”</p><p>“More than a few times. I lost some great songs that way.”</p><p>“Oh gosh, <em>I know.”</em></p><p>“Oh yeah, now that I think about it, I have a cousin over in Baltimore who plays the harp. Maybe I can talk to her.”</p><p>“That would be great if she could help us! But there’s no reason we can’t write what we do know right now.”</p><p>“Yeah, of course,” Stormer made a couple more measures on the paper and screened more notes past Kimber.</p><p>“Mary, you are a magician.”</p><p>“That means a lot coming from The <em>Great Kimberdini.</em> So, I was thinking...”</p><p>“Yeah, and then...”</p><p>The rest of the time at the harp was passed by the shared passion of writing music.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Uuummmm...” Kimber looked in Stormer’s driveway.</p><p>“Isn’t that?”</p><p>“That’s Jerrica’s car. She’s still here?”</p><p>“Couldn’t be,” Stormer parked her car. “Maybe she took a cab home.”</p><p>“That’s still weird but less weird.”</p><p>Kimber and Stormer got out of the car and Stormer unlocked her front door and the two heard rowdy laughter coming from the living room.</p><p>“Oh no! Did you miss your reservation?” Jerrica was the first to speak, her face was red.</p><p>“What? No...” Kimber had no idea of what to make of the scene in front of her.</p><p>“But you’re back so early... it’s barely past five,” Jerrica looked in the direction of Stormer’s clock.</p><p>“Uh Jerrica...” Stormer was also completely thrown off. “That’s the minute hand.”</p><p>“It’s after ten!” Kimber shouted.</p><p>“It is?! Oh no! How did... I said I’d have one drink and then... How?” Jerrica looked at Pizzazz who had a shit-eating grin.</p><p>“Yeah Pizzazz does have that effect on people...” Stormer said.</p><p>“I get it,” Pizzazz finally spoke up. “I’m only bearable if you’re drunk.”</p><p>Stormer shrugged. “You said it, not me.”</p><p>Jerrica stifled her laughter as Pizzazz huffed.</p><p>“Alright, so...” Stormer was still at a loss for words. “I’m going to go change now. I guess. Kimber, you coming with?”</p><p>“Uh! Sure,” Kimber followed Stormer into her room.</p><p>“Well... that was weird,” Stormer said once her door was closed. “I didn’t even know Jerrica could laugh.”</p><p>“Oh come on, she’s not <em>that</em> straight-laced. But yeah, that was weird. I never in a million years woulda thought I’d say this. I need to get my sister home.”</p><p>“Let me change first so I can help with that. Or at least let me put on different shoes.”</p><p>“Yeah, of course. But before you do that, I do wanna enjoy your outfit a little more.”</p><p>Stormer and Kimber started to dance together again while humming their new song.</p><p>“Tonight has been so wonderful,” Kimber said during the dance.</p><p>“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. I did too; it was worth owing Aja a huge favour.”</p><p>“I’ll have to thank her.”</p><p>Once the dance finished Stormer took off her stole and heels and walked to her closet to grab a nice comfy sweater and pants. Kimber decided to step out of the room for a minute; however she just stayed out of the door. What was going on in the living room was a little <em>too</em> bizarre for her liking.</p><p>“Oh,” Stormer stepped out expecting Kimber to be elsewhere. “Ready to take Jerrica home?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure...” Stormer gave Kimber a kiss on the cheek before the two walked into the living room.</p><p>“Oh no, Stormer,” Jerrica blearily looked at her. “I owe you money for the beer. I need to find my purse...”</p><p>“It’s fine, really,” Stormer waved Jerrica off. “Pizzazz has the money handled.”</p><p>“Who says I do?” Pizzazz was quick to protest.</p><p>Stormer put her hands on her hips. “Whose idea was it to raid my fridge?”</p><p>“…Mine,” Pizzazz took a while to admit it.</p><p>“So who owes me money?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“So there we go Jerrica, Pizzazz has the money handled.”</p><p>“Oh, okay then,” Jerrica smiled. “Thank you Pizzazz.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah,” Pizzazz responded.</p><p>“Now let’s get you home,” Stormer helped Jerrica up.</p><p>“Bye Pizzazz,” Kimber said with a wave and then she followed Stormer to Jerrica’s car.</p><p>“Okay, time to get in” Stormer opened the door for Jerrica and helped her in.</p><p>“Thank you,” Jerrica slammed the car door after Stormer was clear.  “Byyeee~”</p><p>“Thanks for helping,” Kimber laced her fingers with Stormer’s.</p><p>“Ah, it’s nothing.”</p><p>“Well, I should start heading home,” Kimber leaned in and kissed Stormer on the lips. “Goodbye Mary, I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too Kimber, bye.”</p><p>With a wave Kimber got into the car and then drove off. Stormer went back into her house and started to at least pick a few things up before bed.</p><p>“You and Jerrica had fun,” she said.</p><p>“Get a little wine in her and she’s great,” Pizzazz said with a grin. “I haven’t had this much fun in a while. Oh yeah... your hot date.”</p><p>“It was wonderful,” Stormer decided to not pick one particular item off the floor, she wasn’t sure <em>whose</em> that was.</p><p>“The food was good, and then we went to the wind harp. Wow, the view from there is incredible, and the harp sounds beautiful. We danced and sang a new song.”</p><p>Pizzazz smiled at the dreamy look in Stormer’s eyes. “Good.”</p><p>“So, I think you should stay here tonight, I’ll fetch you a blanket and pillow.”</p><p>“Whaaaat? It’s barely past ten. It’s too early to sleep. You’re such an old lady Stormer.”</p><p>“I’m not saying we’re going to bed right now, I just wanna do it while it’s on my mind and I’m already up.”</p><p>“Alright! Why don’t we go out and buy some more beer?”</p><p>“No, you’re cut off.”</p><p>“Aw but Stormer...”</p><p>“No buts, you’re done for the night.”</p><p>“Fiiiiine,” Pizzazz whined.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kimber kept glancing over at Jerrica who looked like she was having a rough time. The younger of the two sisters had absolutely no idea what to say so the drive was awkward.</p><p>“So... you and Pizzazz enjoyed yourselves,” Kimber made an attempt.</p><p>And all she got in return was an embarrassed groan. Which ended the conversation.</p><p>“Can you walk on your own?” Kimber asked after arriving at Starlight Mansion.</p><p>Jerrica buried her face in her hand. “I should be able to.”</p><p>Kimber was the first out of the car and circled around to Jerrica’s side just to be sure. But it ended up being unnecessary. Mrs. Bailey was quick to open the door.</p><p>“Oh good! Jerrica,” Relief was all over Mrs. Bailey’s features. “I’m surprised you came home so late. I was starting to worry.”</p><p>“I did something stupid,” Jerrica couldn’t make eye-contact with the older woman.</p><p>This along with the redness in Jerrica’s face prompted Mrs. Bailey to take a close look at Jerrica and take in the glassy look in her eyes. And Mrs. Bailey laughed heartily.</p><p>“Oh is that all?” She couldn’t compose herself. “Jerrica my dear, you’re still young so I’d expect you to do some dumb things here and there. Just don’t make a habit out of staying out late partying.”</p><p>“It wasn’t exactly a party...” The redness in Jerrica’s face worsened as she blushed. “I need to go to bed, excuse me.”</p><p>Jerrica walked past Mrs. Bailey and up the stairs, doing her best to avoid anybody else.</p><p>“So how was your night?” Mrs. Bailey asked Kimber.</p><p>“Oh it was magical,” Kimber replied with a dreamy look in her eye. Then she recounted her date as she walked inside with Mrs. Bailey.</p><p>“That sounds a dream come true,” Mrs. Bailey smiled warmly.</p><p>“I’m going to go change and then come back downstairs. It’s still too early for me to sleep.”</p><p>“And you know your friends will want to hear about your date. And now that you and Jerrica are home I think I’ll leave for the night. Goodnight Kimber.”</p><p>“Night Mrs. Bailey,” Kimber gave her a hug goodbye.</p><p>Then she walked upstairs to her room and danced into it. Kimber decided to change into her pajamas because they’re comfortable and she was only going to be up for another hour or so. Then Kimber went back downstairs and entered the living room where Aja, Shana, and Raya were all waiting with baited breath.</p><p>“So how was it?” Aja asked.</p><p>“You look like you had a good time,” Raya said.</p><p>“Have you seen Jerrica?” Shana asked.</p><p>“It was absolutely amazing, yes I did, and she’s in her room,” Kimber covered everything she was bombarded with.</p><p>“Well go on,” Aja leaned forward in her seat.</p><p>“We need details,” Raya added.</p><p>“Yeah girl, spill it,” Aja said.</p><p>Kimber giggled as she sat down. “Aja already knows where we ate, Stormer told me you did her a favour.”</p><p>“Nah, I just helped her pester the poor people who work there,” Aja waved Kimber off. “Stormer got the table in the end.”</p><p>“So she doesn’t owe you?”</p><p>“I never said that.”</p><p>“Oh geeze,” Kimber shook her head. “So anyway...”</p><p>Her three friends listened to Kimber as she talked about her date. They all couldn’t stop smiling.</p><p>“And yeah, that’s it. As nice as dinner was, our time at the wind harp was definitely my highlight for the night. We plan on refining our song we wrote, and maybe even get a harp player to help us out. Stormer’s cousin plays but she lives so far away...”</p><p>Aja chuckled. “So work was your highlight? You’re starting to sound like Jerrica.”</p><p>“Oh hush,” Kimber puffed out her cheeks. “It wasn’t work. Me and Stormer both love songwriting and happened to be inspired by the same thing.”</p><p>“I think it’s sweet,” Shana chimed in.</p><p><em>“Thank you</em> Shana,” Kimber shot Aja a look.</p><p>“Can we see your new song?” Raya asked. “Or is it too personal?”</p><p>Kimber mulled it over for a second, the song was very different from her usual work. “I left my notepad upstairs so it’ll have to wait until tomorrow, sorry.”</p><p>“Oh don’t worry about it. I’m just happy you had such a nice date.”</p><p>“It really was,” Kimber let out a happy little sigh. “And Stormer says she’s not good at romance...”</p><p>After the conversation wrapped up the group watched some TV before heading to bed for the night.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jerrica missed breakfast.</p><p>She never misses breakfast.</p><p>So it was up to the other adults to assure the girls that everything is fine and that they had nothing to worry about. Jerrica was home and safe, she was just feeling unwell. That happens sometimes.</p><p>Then eventually Jerrica came into the kitchen and sat at the island with an instant coffee she made. Kimber decided to provide some quiet company.</p><p>As Deirdre walked to the fridge she looked at Jerrica who was flat on her face on the kitchen island.</p><p>Normally Jerrica would spare one of the girls a greeting but she didn’t.</p><p>“Wow, it’s bizarre seeing Jerrica all hungover like that,” Deirdre said, she pulled a bottle of pop out and opened it.</p><p>Jerrica snapped up straight when she registered Deirdre’s comment. “How do you know what a hangover is?”</p><p>“Yeah Pizzazz likes her booze and Stormer didn’t quite get that there’s some things you just don’t explain to little kids,” Deirdre replied with a shrug. “We learned a lot when The Misfits were in charge here.”</p><p>Jerrica groaned and went back to her old position. “Of course...”</p><p>“Stormer loves kids but doesn’t always know how to talk to them; Ba Nee learned a few new words from her,” Kimber giggled at the memory of sharing a beer in her bedroom.</p><p>“What words?” Jerrica asked, though she sounded less than excited to find out.</p><p>“Lesbian, and a certain other word for it.”</p><p>“Of course Stormer taught those words to Ba Nee.”</p><p>Deirdre laughed. “Ashley told me about that. It’s pretty funny. Hey don’t worry about it. Stormer also told Ba Nee to not repeat dyke.”</p><p>“Deirdre!” Jerrica immediately scolded her.</p><p>“What? I can say it. Boys, they do nothin’ for me. But girls? Yeah they definitely do.”</p><p>“I...”</p><p>thunk</p><p>“I’m glad you figured yourself out. But please be careful about who you say that around.”</p><p>“Gotcha. Hey you know, on mornings like this Pizzazz would have Stormer make her a real greasy and bready breakfast. Said it’s a hangover cure.”</p><p>“Deirdre... I know you mean well, but I’d really rather not have this discussion with you.”</p><p>“Yea okay,” Deirdre said with a shrug.</p><p>“We will need to talk about the things you and the other girls learned when I... went missing... at some later time.”</p><p>“Jerrica,” Lela came into the room. “Pizzazz came over and gave this bag to me.”</p><p>She handed over the gift bag and Jerrica opened it up and took a look inside.</p><p>And immediately closed it up again before anybody could see.</p><p>“Lela, Pizzazz gave this to you herself?” Jerrica asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Lela replied.</p><p>“Okay thank you,” Jerrica stood up and briskly walked out of the kitchen in the hopes of catching up with Pizzazz.</p><p>And she managed to do so at the gate.</p><p>“Why did you have my bra?” Jerrica demanded.</p><p>“Did we...” Jerrica checked for any children before whispering her next question, “Did we <em>fool around?”</em></p><p>“What? No!" Pizzazz looked positively appalled. “I'd never take advantage of a drunk woman like that. Geeze. What happened is that you were sitting on the couch fanning yourself and complaining about boob sweat. And before I knew it you had your arms in your shirt. And before I figured out what was going on with <em>that</em> you were tossing your bra onto the floor.”</p><p>“Oh no...” Jerrica sounded completely mortified as she buried her face in her hands.</p><p>“You gotta teach me the trick to getting your bra off without removing your shirt,” Pizzazz smirked as she leaned in towards Jerrica. “Man, that Rio's a lucky guy. Especially with that cute little lacy number you were wearing. Did your panties match?”</p><p>“Pizzazz, please don't ask about my underwear. It's highly inappropriate.”</p><p>Pizzazz threw her head back with laughter. “Personally I think you crossed that line already. But sure. I won't ask.”</p><p>“Well... I appreciate you delivering this and being discreet about it.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it. So how ya holdin’ up? You told me <em>multiple times</em> that you’re usually not much of a drinker. <em>And you were trashed.</em> Even I had a hell of a hangover.”</p><p>“Wait, does eating a greasy starchy breakfast actually work?”</p><p>“Sure does. Where’d you hear about it?”</p><p>“One of my girls,” Jerrica put a ton of emphasis on that fact. “We will need to talk about that.”</p><p>“What’s there to talk about? We Misfits aren’t as stuffy as you and your Holograms.”</p><p>“Pizzazz!” Jerrica clutched her head before she could finish her thought.</p><p>“Fine, fine, we can talk about it. But some other time,” Pizzazz pointed at Jerrica. “<em>You</em> need to get a little grease in you. Make some bacon, save the grease, fry eggs, and maybe some sausage in that grease, and make toast then soak that in the bacon grease too, and just make a big gross sandwich out of it.”</p><p>Jerrica’s lip curled up, “That sounds disgusting, and like an awful lot of food.”</p><p>“It is and it is,” Pizzazz put her hand to her chest and raised her other one. “But I swear by it.”</p><p>Jerrica sighed. “Okay, I’ll give it a try.”</p><p>“Be sure to tell me if it worked. Bye-bye~”</p><p>Pizzazz sauntered out of the yard leaving Jerrica puzzled; that was an unusually civil conversation with Pizzazz. She seemed like…</p><p>A regular person.</p><p>“Hmmm…” Jerrica thought as she walked back into the mansion and into the kitchen to prepare her horrible breakfast.</p><p>Every time a person walked into the kitchen “What the...” immediately came out of their mouth and it was all they <em>could</em> say at the sight of Jerrica’s meal.</p><p>Kimber was one of those people who saw what Jerrica was eating and she decided that her sister would be fine from there and decided to spend some time with the girls in the rec room.</p><p>“Kimber, phone!” Ashley came and got her. “Iiiit’s Stormer~”</p><p>Giggles and a chorus of “oooOOoo” could be heard from some of the girls.</p><p>With an eye-roll Kimber followed Ashley to the living room and picked up the receiver.</p><p>“Hey Mary.”</p><p>
  <em>[“Hiya Kimber! Just calling to make sure you got home in one piece.”]</em>
</p><p>“I know you never see me drive but seriously, I’m comfortable behind the wheel.”</p><p>
  <em>[Stormer laughed.]</em>
</p><p>“Have you put your keytar back together yet?”</p><p>
  <em>[“I just finished. Oh by the way, Pizzazz will be swinging by to drop something of Jerrica’s off.”]</em>
</p><p>“She already has. I dunno what it was, but Jerrica wasn’t too happy.”</p><p>
  <em>[“Nothing bad, don’t worry. Just a little embarrassing. So how is Jerrica doing anyway?”]</em>
</p><p>“She has a nasty hangover, but other than that, she’s fine. Our girls are pretty thrown off by the sight though. Jerrica’s never not running around and doing things.”</p><p>
  <em>[“She’s a busy lady.”]</em>
</p><p>Kimber could hear Stormer testing out her keytar. “Hey that’s our new song!”</p><p>
  <em>[“Huh? I didn’t sing it or nothing. Man you’re good.”]</em>
</p><p>“Best in the biz, tied with you of course,” Kimber twirled the phone cord with her finger. “So how’s your eye?”</p><p>
  <em>[“Purple and gross. Pizzazz ordered me to take the day off.”]</em>
</p><p>Kimber giggled. “Of course she ‘ordered you’ to take time off.”</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>“Is... it painful?”</p><p>
  <em>[“Only if I bump it. Anyway, I’ve been doing some thinking about us making a new album.”]</em>
</p><p>“Yes! Me too! Because we won’t have Eric sabotaging us we’ll really knock the socks off everybody.”</p><p>
  <em>[“If Back to Back got a double platinum with everything going against us then who knows. Maybe we’ll even match that success.”]</em>
</p><p>“Oh come on Mary, set your sights higher.”</p><p>
  <em>[Stormer laughed. “Yeah I should be more optimistic. We’re the best songwriters out there.”]</em>
</p><p>“That’s more like it!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I drew a piece of fanart and felt inspired to write a fanfic that goes with it. <a href="https://kujo1597.tumblr.com/post/639768462623997952/when-the-wind-harp-starts-strummin-our-hearts">The fanart that inspired this fanfic is here.</a></p><p>The stuff with Jerrica and Pizzazz will lead into something in a different fanfic. You know, maybe I should put my Jem fanfics into a series like I did with my Infinity Train ones... I have a little timeline in mind.</p><p>Oh yeah, happy early Valentine's Day! *throws Stimber like confetti* I also have a drawing ready to go up on my social medias on the day itself.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>